PlayStation Pro Issue 1
This magazine was priced at £2.95 and released in late Oct / early Nov. Featured a 16 page "technophanzine" called CentralStation. Contents PlayStation Pro Issue 1 Contents 1.jpg PlayStation Pro Issue 1 Contents 2.jpg News Page 6 *Guns and Pads for Lads - Station Master, Control Station and Predator Gun from Logic 3 *EA in World Cup Licence Shocker: World Cup 98 from Electronic Arts *Sword in the Stone - Excalibur 2555 A.D. from Telstar Page 7 *Good value peripherals? - Memory Card Plus and PlayStation Disk Drive from Datel *Micro Machines shelved! - Micro Machines V3 from CodeMasters delayed *Coming Soon - Guts & Garters, Street Fighter Alpha 2, Jonah Lomu Rugby, Spider Page 8 *Back to the future - X2 from Team 17 *Coming Soon - Rock N' Roll Racing 2, Pandemonium, Mass Destruction, Re-Loaded Page 9 *Grave Reservations - Special Reserve to open Bristol shop. *F1 races into Pole Position! - Formula 1 becomes fastest selling PlayStation game. Page 10 *About Bloody Time - Syndicate Wars from Bullfrog. *Gladiators ready... - Star Gladiator from Capcom. *Stop Press - Flying Corps, Jas Mann and GamePro's TV series Page 11 *Quick compression - Attention to Detail presents PlayStation compatible compression system GT. *Conquer season - Command & Conquer from Virgin. *Deep sea sequel - X-COM: Terror From the Deep from MicroProse Work in PROgress Keep on trucking - Monster Trucks - Steve McNally - 3 pages (62-64) The Return of the Sprocket Jockeys - Destruction Derby 2 - Jay Sharples - 4 pages (66-69) Previews It's a Megablast! - Blast Chamber - Steve McNally - 2 pages (70-71) Guns 'n' robots - Disruptor '''- Andy Sharp - 2 pages (72-73) The Eidos Five - '''Swagman, Deathtrap Dungeon, The Incredible Hulk: The Pantheon Saga, Tomb Raider, Ninja: Shadow of Darkness - Alex Lee - 3 pages (74-76) Wrestling on mechanical vines - MechWarrior 2: 31st Century Combat, Pitfall 3D: Beyond the Jungle, Power Move Pro Wrestling - Alex Lee - 2 pages (78-79) Take it Ea-sy - Soviet Strike, Queen: The Eye, Privateer 2: The Darkening, NHL 97, NBA Live 97 - Steve McNally - 3 pages (80-82) Trash and Burn - International Moto X, Trash It - Andy Sharp - 2 pages (84-85) Features PlayStation Pro Recommends - 2 pages (94-95) Reviews Pro Solutions Ten ways to win at NFL Gameday - 2 pages (86-87) Actua Golf Masterclass - 4 pages (88-91) CentralStation You don't want one of them (Saturn), you want one of these (PlayStation) - 4 pages (2-5) Marvellous magnificent manic... Manga - 2 pages (6-7) The Prodigy: Live at the Manchester Apollo - 2 pages (8-9) Book Reviews / Video Reviews - 2 pages (10-11) Eastern Bloc-buster? - Soviet Strike - Alex Lee - 2 pages (12-13) :Interview with producer Michael Kosaka and creative director Michael Becker. Wouldn't be seen dead in one - Gaming T-Shirts - Alex Lee - 3 pages (14-16) Other Credits Art Editor :Fiona Howarth Art Assistant :Gareth Adams Deputy Editor :Jay Sharples Reviews Editors :Steve McNally, Andy Sharp Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation Reviews